Légende de la Lune argentée
by SilvexSilverWolf
Summary: "Il se souvient de rien de sa vie passée. Et pourtant, il aide la Patrouille de PAW cependant qu'il peut avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Mais ces pouvoirs n'a pas été acquise sans un prix. Et il jamais se rappeler qui il était vraiment?" Chase X Marshall X OC - nominal M pour assermentation et contenu sexuel - entrelace avec chiot d'un autre monde par lovepawpatrol.
1. Chapter 1

Idea bourdonnaient dans ma tête que je tente de venir avec une bonne intrigue pour l'histoire. Je viens donc arriver à penser à la personnalité de mon OC, Le film de filles équestres pour les MLP; la FIM, et regardait l'épisode mer chiot. et BAM! Je suis mon idée! Prologue est un GO!

Il ya une légende, qui est seulement dit par les anciens à leurs petits-enfants, que seuls un millier d'années, la lune briller, brillant que jamais, dans une couleur de l'argent si brillante. La légende veut aussi que sur une nuit comme ça, un être d'une autre dimension serait passer à travers les mailles du filet de la réalité et de prendre une forme différente. Qui serait cet être, bon ou mauvais, ne pouvait le dire. Mais la légende dit aussi que dans le 2ème millénaire, un être puissant serait le seul à tomber sort à cette légende exacte, et qu'il allait rencontrer une bande de bienheureux qui ont sauvé d'innombrables vies et a continué de grandes aventures. Mais le plus important, dit la légende, cet être était destiné à être, Le Gatekeeper.

"Le portier? Thats un nom ridicule!" Silvex dit que son grand-père fini de raconter l'histoire vieille de mille ans. "Mais il est vrai, ma grand-mère m'a dit qu'elle avait vu avant ses propres yeux." Le vieil homme a répondu comme il se leva pour obtenir ses médicaments. «Gatekeeper, Silver Moon, sort et le destin, Pah!" Silvex pensait comme il est allé dans sa chambre. Comme il était assis sur son lit, il leva les yeux vers le plateau. Il était assis une photo de son chien préféré, son fidèle StarPelt. Il avait obtenu ce nom de la série guerriers qu'il avait lu ces derniers temps, il était le nom parfait. Silvex soupira, comme StarPelt venait de mourir de causes naturelles. »Et il était un si bon chiot trop, pourquoi avait-il aller? ' Silvex pensait que le clair de lune mystérieusement grandi lumineux. Silvex avait fermé les yeux comme une larme est tombée. 'Non! Nonono, pas de pleurs, personne ne veut un adolescent émotionnelle! Silvex pensait que la lumière a brillé sur l'adolescent pleurer. '... Quoi? ... Quel est ce? Silvex leva les yeux pour voir la lune brille sur lui. "Quoi? La légende était vraie? Mais attendez?! Comment? "vision Silvex floue quand il entendit une voix douce, l'endormant" Venez enfant maintenant douce, je te retiens, dans une terre d'enchantement, Viens petit enfant, vient de le temps de jouer, ici dans mon jardin des ombres. "Silvex Puis noirci.

Points de bonus pour tous ceux qui peuvent deviner où la chanson est venue, voici un indice, le crédit va au compositeur, Duo Cartoonist. Quoi qu'il en soit, OUI, le prologue est court, mais je suis mauvais à l'écriture CHAPITRES LONG, aussi, Je ne vais pas à jour beaucoup plus après aujourd'hui, parce que je dois utiliser l'ordinateur de ma mère, et son dur pour l'obtenir, cette journée a été un coup de chance pour moi. S'IL VOUS PLAÎT examen, nous le savons tous fanfiction avis écrivains de l'amour comme décombres aime sa nourriture!

Critiques (et la haine) sont les bienvenus!

Sorry If My french is Rusty, This is my first time using it in my writer program, / Désolé si mon français est rouillé, Ceci est ma première fois de l'utiliser dans mon programme d'écrivain,


	2. Chapter 2

**Gardez poussant silverwolf! KNDFreak aime l'histoire! MUSH ... MUSH!**

 **Tour de guet, Adventure Bay, le 12 Juin, ici à 2015**

 **Il était le coucher du soleil que les chiots ont commencé à tourner pour la nuit, un autre sauvetage réussi que les chiots installés dans leur maison de chiot, bâillements.**

 **Eh bien, sauf un.**

 **Dernièrement, Marshall avait connu, Weirdness, chaque fois qu'il était autour de Chase, surtout quand ils jouaient ensemble, provoquant la Dally à la rêverie. Rêverie? Lorsque Marshall a fait cela? Tous les autres savaient, était qu'il semblait juste un peu plus maladroite autour du berger. Et qui plus est, Marshall avait jamais rêvassé. SURTOUT A propos de Chase. 'Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi?' Il pensait alors qu'il regardait de sa course de maison de chiot mettre à l'aise dans sa maison de chiot.**

 **«Pourquoi ai-je ce sentiment autour de la chasse? Le Dally avait un million de questions sur son esprit, et même pas une seule réponse. Pas un.**

 **«At-il les mêmes sentiments aussi?**

 **Chase ferma les yeux, et fut victime de la Sandman.**

 **Chase a ouvert les yeux pour voir qu'il était dans son puphouse, mais la lune brillait comme il regarda autour de lui, et repéré Marshall, en regardant le ciel nocturne. Chase se leva et se dirigea vers le côté de Marshall. "Hey marshall, que faites-vous si tard dans la nuit?" Chase a demandé. Marshall tourner, et Chase pouvait clairement voir de beaux yeux bleus de la Dally à la lumière de la lune d'argent. Chase sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues que Marshall a répondu "Stargazing, il est une belle nuit, avec la lune sur et tout", "O-bon," dit Chase comme il leva les yeux vers le ciel, espérant that-**

 **"Chase, vous rougissez?" Marshall a demandé au Shepard.**

 **Trop tard.**

 **«Je, euh, était juste un peu chaud, thats tout," dit Chase. Honnêtement, il pensait Skye était le somepup spécial pour lui, mais dernièrement, il devenait ceux-ci, sentiments au sujet de Marshall.**

 **Chase tressaillit lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose d'humide et froid contre sa joue, il se retourna pour voir Marshall sourire. «Il n'a juste ... Lick Me? "Est-ce que aider Chase? Vous avez dit que vous étiez à chaud," Marshall dit à la shepard rougissant, rouge comme le camion de pompier de la Dally. "O-oui! Je veux dire, non !, je veux dire ..." Chase était à une perte de mots. Marshall eut un petit rire, "OH Chase, puis-je vous dire un secret?"**

 **'Est-il…?'**

 **"Chase, I-"**

 **Les chiots, en particulier Chase, ont été surpris en éveil par un choc du tonnerre. Mais ce qui était plus choquant était qu'il n'y avait pas de nuages, mais un faisceau de lumière blanche provenant de la lune, vers le bas dans les bois près de la tour de guet. Chase a été le premier de sa puphouse pour voir ... Un chien? ... Entouré par l'argent et la lumière bleu foncé, flottant lentement de la lune, profondément dans les bois. "Ce qui était que Chase?" Skye a demandé que le reste des chiots se promenait. "II ne sais pas, mais quelqu'un pourrait être en difficulté»,**

 **(Je suis trop paresseux pour écrire la scène de la tour)**

 **Ryder et Chase furent bientôt dans les bois, à la recherche pour le chien Chase avait vu. «Je suis sûr que je l'ai vu débarquer ici Ryder Sir!" Le berger dit à son propriétaire. "Ne vous inquiétez pas la chasse, nous allons lui, ou la trouver. Quel que soit peut-être le cas" Ryder a répondu que les deux regardé plus loin dans les bois.**

 **Plus tard, la paire se séparent pour couvrir plus de terrain. Chase reniflait autour quand il est passé par quelques buissons pour révéler un étang avec une petite cascade, cachée à l'œil par la foresterie épaisse. mais ce qui est plus surprenant, était qu'il y avait un chiot, dormir dans le milieu de l'eau peu profonde. "Ryder monsieur, ceci est la chasse, entrent en jeu." "Ryder ici, qu'est-ce que vous trouvez chasser?" Je pense que nous avons trouvé ce que nous cherchions, Chase a répondu comme il se rapproche. "Grande chasse de travail, je suis sur mon chemin," a répondu Ryder. Chase se dirigea vers le chiot et le regarda. «Rien de trop grave, je peux voir, pensait-il. Il était certainement un chiot, un husky sibérien avec fourrure blanche et pure, et une nuance de gris qui ressemblait argent.**

 **Chase a ensuite obtenu un oeil à collier du chiot. Il était bleu comme le ciel de la nuit avec une étiquette d'argent, SILVEX, Il a lu. "Eh bien Silvex, nous allons vous rendre à la sécurité." Chase a dit que l'oreille du Husky se crispa.**

 **... Dans un pays de l'enchantement ...**

 **Ouf! Pas beaucoup de temps sur mes mains! S'IL VOUS PLAÎT examen, et les mauvais avoir le dernier chapitre de la journée affiché bientôt!**

 **Sorry if my French is hard to read, / Désolé si mon français est difficile à lire,**


End file.
